


Facile à aimer ?

by mnemosyne19



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Dominance, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensez-vous que Jack Harkness soit un homme facile à aimer? Slash Jack/Ianto. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facile à aimer ?

Disclaimer : Torchwood appartient à ses inventeurs.

.

Episode 2-11 Adrift. Envers et contre tous.

.

Attention, il s'agit d'un sujet assez sombre auquel s'ajoutent des pratiques de domination/soumission. Rien de malsain, seulement cela exige une ouverture d'esprit différente. C'est une autre façon d'aimer. De toute façon je n'écris pratiquement que des histoires d'amour, pas toujours conventionnelles, c'est vrai.

Mais si cela vous rebute il vaut mieux ne pas lire.

Rating M, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Slash Jack/Ianto

.

Facile à aimer ?

.

Pensez-vous que Jack Harkness soit un homme facile à aimer? Beau, intelligent, de la prestance et cette aura de mystère qui l'entoure et ajoute à sa séduction...

Il est de plus un excellent amant, novateur et même avant-gardiste comme l'a confié Ianto Jones à Martha Jones.

Qu'est ce que ça signifie "avant-gardiste" au lit ? S'est demandé Martha. Novateur, d'accord, mais "avant-gardiste"? C'est le roi de l'expérimentation ou quoi ? Mais comme tant de monde elle adore Jack et elle a eu ce sourire attendri devant l'air rêveur du jeune gallois.

Jack Harkness est un homme qui peut-être d'une grande tendresse au lit. Généreux, attentif au plaisir de son partenaire, joueur, innovateur en effet, Ianto peut en témoigner. Jack n'a pas de tabou et son jeune compagnon a dû prendre sur lui plus d'une fois pour le suivre sur les chemins parfois tortueux du plaisir selon Harkness.

Jack et lui vont parfois au restaurant, au ciné. Ils se baladent au bord de la mer. Ils vont jusqu'à la baie de Swansea ou à Glamorgan contempler ses fabuleuses falaises. Ils se rendent à des expositions et il leur arrive de passer une journée complète au lit à faire l'amour, se câliner et regarder de vieux films à la télé.

Presque une vie ordinaire si l'on excepte le coté travail. Parce que ce travail n'a rien d'ordinaire, mais cela nous le savons déjà. Nous n'allons pas nous étendre là-dessus, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Un couple d'amoureux comme un autre. Presque...

Et Ianto est l'homme le plus heureux du monde car, s'il a été détruit intérieurement suite à la mort horrible de Lisa il s'est reconstruit et a trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre.

L'homme le plus heureux du monde...

Est-ce bien certain?

Oui, pensez-vous que Jack Harkness soit un homme facile à aimer? Beau, intelligent etc...

Ianto s'assoit délicatement sur le lit de Jack et presse délicatement la meurtrissure qu'il a sur la hanche, les bleus en haut de ses bras, sur ses cuisses.

Non! non! je sais ce que vous pensez. Jack ne le bat pas. Il est seulement un peu...brutal parfois.

C'est ce que pense Ianto.

Jack n'est pas un homme si facile à vivre et il n'est pas d'humeur égale. L'amoureux tendre et passionné peut se transformer en amant sauvage et tyrannique. Il a des périodes. Des périodes de rage où il voudrait s'en prendre à la terre entière, où il tellement en colère...

Contre son destin, son passé, son avenir, contre les pertes qu'il a subi et subira encore, contre ses souffrances, contre lui-même.

De sales périodes

Et il en traverse une en ce moment. En fait, ils en traversent une tous les deux, parce que si Jack fait partager à Ianto le coté agréable de sa nature il n'est pas égoïste non plus quand il s'agit de partager avec lui le coté sombre de son être.

Cette fois ci cela tombe justement quand Gwen s'est mise en tête de retrouver ce garçon qui a mystérieusement disparu sur un barrage, Jonah. Elle prend cette affaire très à cœur au grand agacement de Jack qui ne veut pas qu'elle fourre son nez là-dedans. Il le lui fait savoir sans détour.

Lors de cette fameuse réunion Jack s'est montré absolument intransigeant et Ianto qui aime bien Gwen lui a proposé de parler à l'autre homme. Gwen les a observé, face à face dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches. La discussion avait l'air d'être houleuse. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais Jack a pointé un index menaçant sur le jeune homme et est parti en furie.

Ianto connait bien son amant alors quand Tosh, Owen et Gwen ont terminé leur journée il décide d'en profiter pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Mais Jack a un sixième sens, Ianto en est certain.

-Hé, Ianto, tu peux venir voir quelque chose?

Jack est penché au dessus d'eux et l'observe par la paroi virée de la salle de réunion.

Ianto lève les yeux, résigné et monte lentement les marches qui mènent à l'autre homme.

-Où allais-tu ? Questionne Jack.

-Je rentrais chez moi, monsieur.

Jack lui caresse doucement la joue, le regard sombre.

-Tu me fuyais ?

-Non! Non!

Jack l'attire contre lui et le serre fort dans ses bras.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Ianto. J'ai tant besoin de toi. Ne me fuis pas.

-Je reste Jack, je suis là, souffle le gallois dans son cou.

-J'ai besoin...

-Je sais, répond Ianto. Tout ce que tu veux.

Il sait ce que veut Jack, ce dont il a besoin.

Une lueur de soulagement et de reconnaissance traverse le regard de Jack qui l'entraine vers la chambre à coucher.

-Déshabille toi.

Ianto obéit et se tient là, nu, à la disposition de son amant.

-Tu as peur?

Ianto réfléchit rapidement.

-Un peu, avoue t-il.

-Tu me fais confiance?

-Oui.

Là il n'a pas réfléchi parce qu'il fait confiance à Jack.

Cela aussi nous le savons.

Jack l'embrasse, passionnément, durement.

Tout est prêt. Les entraves, le flagellateur, les bougies, les pinces à mamelons. Ianto sait ce que Jack a en tête ce soir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu partais tout à l'heure?

Cette fois-ci Ianto ne cherche plus à biaiser.

-Je me suis dis que tu devais être fâché parce que j'ai plaidé la cause de Gwen.

-Idiot ! Lâche jack avec une certaine tendresse. Tu comprends bien que ce qui ce passe ce soir n'a rien à voir avec cela ?

-Oui.

-Tu comprends pourquoi alors ?

-Parce que tu en as besoin.

Jack acquiesce. Son regard est de nouveau sombre. Il se saisit des manchettes.

-Tes mains.

Cette nuit Ianto a crié. Jack l'aime verbal dans ces occasions là. Il a admiré le corps magnifique de son amant se tordre quand les petits impacts de cire brulante durcissaient en cloques blanches sur la peau précédemment zébrée de rouge par le flagellateur, sur les mamelons déjà longuement maltraités par ses lèvres, sur les testicules à la peau si sensible. Il a planté ses dents à de nombreuses reprises dans la chair ferme et douce, il a tant serré cette chair à de nombreux endroits qu'il y a laissé des meurtrissures qui deviendront le lendemain bleues, jaunes ou noires. Le jour venu il les contemplera comme ses marques, avec une joie sauvage.

Il mène Ianto jusqu'à ses limites mais ne les dépasse pas. Puis il fait l'amour à l'homme qui se tort sous lui.

-Tu es à moi, à moi, répète t-il inlassablement. Une litanie au rythme de ses coups de reins fiévreux.

-À toi, répond Ianto en haletant, le souffle court, les joues rouges. À toi pour toujours.

Jack le mène à l'orgasme. Ianto crie une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci de pur plaisir. Son corps tremble violemment dans les bras de son amant. Et quelques minutes plus tard Jack jouit en lui dans un hurlement de triomphe.

Jack Harkness est démonstratif dans l'orgasme et heureusement que ses collègues ne sont pas là. Quoique que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Il s'en fiche et même, cela lui aurait assez plu.

Ça c'est son coté exhibitionniste.

Nous le connaissons.

Lors de ces périodes sombres il exige la présence quasi permanente de Ianto à ses cotés. Jour et nuit. Il pique des colères noires, fait des scènes de jalousie à la limite du ridicule, est sujet à des changements d'humeur brusques. Il lui arrive de tout envoyer valdinguer et Ianto range avec patience.

Il aime son capitaine.

Ianto surveille les nuits agitées de son amant qui ne dort presque pas mais le peu de sommeil de Jack est perturbé par des cauchemars qui le font se redresser au milieu de la nuit, en sueur et en hurlant. Ianto est là pour lui qui le berce, qui passe sa main fraiche sur le front trempé, qui le rassure avec des mots tendres chuchotés à son oreille. Jack est apaisé pour quelques heures.

Vous pensez toujours que Jack Harkness est un homme facile à aimer?

Ianto connait la réponse, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de fournir un GPS à Gwen à l'insu de Jack. Une façon de lui montrer le chemin. Ce jour là Gwen les a surpris en pleins ébats au hub, Jack complètement nu et Ianto le pantalon défait, se branlant mutuellement tout en s'embrassant voracement. Bien entendu cela n'a pas dérangé Jack. Pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, ça l'a excité. D'ailleurs à peine Gwen expédiée Jack était déjà de nouveau nu et l' attendait avec impatience derrière la porte. Ianto a à peine su ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouvait cloué au sol, dévoré par l'autre homme. Lui même n'était pas en reste. Il a supplié Jack pour qu'il le prenne ainsi, à même le plancher froid du hub.

Vous vous doutez bien que jack ne s'est pas fait prier et lui a donné entière satisfaction.

Et plus encore.

Il y a la passion, la tendresse, les étreintes brulantes, les balades romantiques et les journées passées sous la couette, comme nous l'avons vu plus haut.

Mais également le coté sombre de l'homme.

Jack a trop vécu, trop souffert, trop aimé et trop haï. Il ne peut pas aimer à la manière de tous. Quand il a trop mal il faut que cela sorte, que cela s'exprime.

Sur le corps de Ianto, puisque Ianto est ce qu'il aime le plus au monde à ce moment de sa vie. Et puisque Ianto l'aime, lui seul peut lui donner ce dont il a besoin, se donner en cadeau à Jack, peu importe le prix.

Ianto prépare le café. C'est le moment que choisit Gwen pour l'appeler.

Mauvais timing. Jack beugle le nom de Ianto qui lève les yeux en direction de la voix impérieuse. Une fois, deux fois...Ianto est nerveux. Il manque d'en laisser tomber son téléphone dans les tasses. Jack ne veut pas attendre, ne sait pas attendre. Jack a prévu quelque chose pour lui cet après-midi.

Jack prend soin de lui, s'occupe de lui.

Bâillon, pinces, collier, palette, ils jouent pendant des heures.

Jack domine et Ianto se soumet. Ianto serait un menteur s'il disait qu'il n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas une victime, il aime appartenir à Jack, il est devenu intoxiqué à Jack.

Mais parfois c'est difficile. Très difficile.

Malgré cela il n'a jamais prononcé son safeword. Myfanwy. Il n'est jamais sorti de sa bouche.

Pourtant Jack peut être dur quand il est dans une de ses périodes sombres. Comment il n'a jamais dépassé la limite, Ianto se le demande parfois.

Les crises de Jack ne durent jamais très longtemps. Une semaine, parfois deux. Deux semaines au maximum où le corps de Ianto est la toile sur laquelle s'exprime la douleur de Jack. Cette fois-ci elle a atteint son paroxysme quand ce dernier a compris que son amant l'a trahit, qu'il a fournit les indications à Gwen afin qu'elle se rende sur l'île et découvre la vérité au sujet des disparations.

Cette nuit-là Jack a puni Ianto. Sévèrement, durement et le jeune homme n'a pas employé son safeword.

Jack aurait été trop déçu.

Deux jours plus tard Jack est redevenu l'homme charmant, adorable, drôle et tendre que connait Ianto. Jack ne remise pas ses jouets mais ils sont objets de plaisir plus que de douleur, bien que parfois la frontière soit assez trouble. Il ne crie plus, est un peu moins impérieux, moins sévère. Son coté sauvage et tyrannique a pratiquement disparu. Il reprend sa gouaille coutumière, ses réflexions à double sens et ses perpétuelles allusions au sexe. Il fait l'amour à Ianto avec passion et tendresse, l'attire dans des coins pour des baisers passionnés. Ils jouent à cache-cache dans le hub comme des enfants. Mais bien sûr ce ne sont pas des jeux d'enfants. Ils reprennent leurs balades.

Du haut des falaises du Glamorgan ils contemplent l'océan. Le vent souffle, les cheveux de Ianto sont ébouriffés. Jack passe la main dedans et attire le jeune homme à lui. Il l'embrasse tendrement.

-Merci Ianto, merci.

Ianto ne dit rien. Il le prend dans ses bras et sourit, heureux.

Et quand la colère revient Jack n'a pas besoin de s'en prendre à la terre entière.

Ianto est là.

.

FIN


End file.
